Positive feed tools, such as but not limited to feed drills and screwdrivers, are conventionally known for performing operations on workpieces formed of substances such as steel, aluminum, titanium, and composites. Positive feed tools include a tool feed mechanism that feeds a bit into a work piece. Conventional applications for positive feed tools include, among other applications, drilling holes in various parts of aircraft.
Positive feed tools generally include an air, hydraulic, or electric motor that drives gears in a gear head to move a spindle. The tools also include an air logic system that controls a variety of different control functions, such as motor start, tool advance, tool retract, and motor stop. Air logic systems are particularly common in tools that include pneumatic pistons. The air for the air logic system may be supplied by a compressor or storage tank such as an air cylinder.
When a tool is being designed, it is desirable to position handles/buttons such that they are easy for the operator to access and use. However due to the variation in tool fixture positioning and operator preference it is difficult to provide a universally acceptable solution. Requests to provide custom solutions when the standard functionality and buttons do not meet requirements are common. To accommodate the need for a tool to have different configurations and controls for different uses, tools may be configured for attachment of additional components that require additional air logic to operate. Examples include but are not limited to handles with a variety of tool operation switches for motor control, pneumatic operated clamping devices for attachment to a tooling plate or workpiece, a counter, and a lubricator.
Existing tool designs are problematic in accommodating both the need to mount components in different configurations and also to use the tool air logic system. Access to the tool air logic system is often difficult and typically results in the tool being cumbersome due to the add-on component. Existing tools are either not equipped to facilitate the additional components and/or the process is difficult and time-consuming.